Like Rulers, Like Countries
by Aluzerine
Summary: A short one-shot about how Maria Theresa and Frederick the Great's relationship is similar to that of their countries. Warning: OOC-ness, Failed Attempt at humor, Hints and bits of shounen-ai, Fail History


**Like Rulers, Like Countries**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Failed Attempt at humor, Hints and bits of Shounen-Ai, Fail History**

**Disclaimer: Prustria would have been canon by now.**

* * *

><p>It was a rather fine day, the sky was clear, the sun was smiling at the people while its ray of lights shone, sweet little birds chirping, an-<p>

"You Evil Man!"

-d maybe, not so peaceful.

"Serves you right, Checkmate! _again~_"

These two, Maria Theresa and Old Fritz, were having a chess game. Somehow, it seems that the queen has lost yet again. This is their fifteenth round, mind you.

"Lets have another round!"

"As much as I'd love to defeat you over and over, I need to take a short rest, we've been playing too much."

"Wha—I am not losing over and over!"

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't."

"Yes you-"

"Oh shut up and play."

"Pfft, females are really insufferable."

"Like your one to talk."

_Do they have to be so noisy early in the morning? _Thought the Austrian, obviously being ticked by the pair. It was a fine day too, and they had to go destroying it. _Well, at least they aren't having wars...I can't bear to watch my people get hurt over their absurd rivalry._

_Since its such a beautiful day, might as well play some of Mozart's compositions...let's see...-_

"OI SPECS! HAVE YA SEEN OL'FRITZ?"

_Great, what a mood breaker._

"Yes, I believe I have, he's playing chess with the queen on the living room."

"He's WHAT?"

"I said he's playing ch-"

"I heard that right specs, what I meant was, he's playing with YOUR queen? I thought they couldn't bear each other!"

"That's right, apparently, they are killing each other because of chess by now."

"Meh I'll let him have fun for now, he specs give me some beer!"

"You are an uninvited guest, therefore you have no right to be served."

"Ow come on Roddy! Stop being so...so...prissy! Just give me some beer!"

"What does being prissy have to do with this? And I said NO."

"Pffft whatever four-eyes, I know where the damned beer is anyways. And you might get lost on your way on getting me beer!"

"Stop mocking me, you h-"

Gilbert has already left before he could even finish his sentence.

"_Dummkopf."_

* * *

><p>"Crazy woman! The hell is wrong with you? Stop strangling me!"<p>

"Y-You cheater! You obviously cheated!"

"Did not! You're just weak like that!"

"Idiot!"

"Crazy!"

"Stupid!"

"Insane!"

_They're both moronic. They're just using synonymic words. _Austria sighed at the scene, he couldn't believe that the rulers who fought to death during the wars were fighting like kids.

"Yo specs! Yer out of beer! Drank them all~"

"Y-You—How dare you!"

"I dared. I always do this, yet you still have the same reaction, you're so boring~"

"I-Idi-"

"Yeah yeah I'm an idiot alright, but you're the dense one."

"Dense one? I am most certainly not, you hypocrite."

"Look who's talking."

"Moron."

"Priss."

And so on. The two pairs fought and fought to no end. The rulers and the countries both have many things in common, like always fighting with each other for nothing, silly rivalry, and most importantly...

_Unrequited Love._

The Austrian party were never aware of this though. Even though Old Fritz proposed to Maria Theresa, she only saw it as a form of 'mockery' and a plan to take over Austria.

That's why she rejected him.

They both have families now, but they were still rivals, the other party unaware of the prussians' feelings.

But they were happy this way.

Let's just hope Austria would realize the Prussian's feelings soon enough.

Or else their love story might end like their rulers'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was trying to find PrusAus war thingies xD but I ended up on Maria Theresa's page again, then I noticed Old Fritz's picture and it said that she called him "That Evil Man" and that they were long time enemies o3o so I thought it might make a good story xD and also, the proposal thing was real, but the reasons aren't, I lied.**

**This fic is a lie! /shot/**

**Cheers and thanks if you've read this far~!**

**Prussia will confess to Austria if you review...**

**NOT! Im kidding 8D should I make a fic about that? XD**


End file.
